voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruki Tanemura
Haruki Tanemura is a selectable character from the game Dreamy Days in West Tokyo. He's one of your childhood friends. Background Haruki 3yl.jpeg|3 Years Later Haruki tyl.jpeg|10 Years Later Haruki's family owns a flower shop and has a younger sister named Sae. He has a fan club at school and is also a member of the Judo club. Instead of taking over his family's flower shop business, he decides to become a lawyer after high school. He is accepted into H University and begins taking the courses necessary to become a lawyer (one of which is a civil litigation procedure course). Although he doesn't wish to become the owner of the flower shop anymore, he continues to work there part-time in between classes and spending time with you. Appearance Haruki has chin-length, layered black hair and gray eyes. In 3 Years Later, his hair is brown and cut i bit shorter and styled. In 10 Years Later, his hair is black again but smoother and his bangs grew. Outfits *'School Attire:' Haruki wear a black school jacket over a white polo shirt with black pants and a dark blue school bag. *'Casual Attire:' In season 1, Haruki wears a light blue hoodie with a black t-shirt with two white stripes near the top. He also wears dark blue jeans. In 3 years later, Haruki wears a peach colored cardigan with an yellow-orange color outlining the collar and buttons part. He also wears a white polo shirt underneath. In 10 years later, Haruki wears a dark blue sweater with a diamond patterned shape on the front, with a white polo shirt underneath and khakis. *'Work Attire:' For when Haruki works at the flower shop, he wears a white polo shirt with a light blue apron and a light brown label that says 'Flower Shop Tanemura' in the middle of the apron. While he works as a lawyer, he wears a white polo shirt underneath the black blazer and black dress pants. He also has on a black tie. *'Karate/Judo Attire:' Haruki wears a light grey colored karate outfit, with a black belt around his waist. Personality He cares about everyone and is very considerate of their feelings. Haruki is super smart and diligent, so he helps you with your studies before your exams. He is incredibly selfless as seen in his route and he doesn't want to confess to you because Ichigo is also in love with you. In Ichigo's route, Ichigo seems to trust Haruki the most out of all of the other guys, enough to entrust you to him when Ichigo goes to Paris to train. Summary of Routes Main Story You begin spending with Haruki and his family but you encounter several conflicts like dealing with his fan girls, your career survey, a love triangle, and retrograde amnesia. Epilogue A festival is coming along and Haruki has to attend a karate competition. You wanted to go with him and, with him knowing that without your knowledge, he tries his best to make it in time for it. Sequel Coming soon... 3 Years Later Coming soon... Living with Him Coming soon... 10 Years Later Coming soon... Wedding Coming soon... Trivia *In Haruki's route, when you go to the river for the first time, he remembers the last time you two were with each other you both promised to marry each other. *Haruki is very popular with students and teachers and is shown to be an A+ Student. *He's the only Voltage main character to have his hair color changed in the same game. Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Haruki Tanemura Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Born in April Category:Taurus Sign Category:Childhood Friend Category:Lawyer Category:Athlete Category:Main Characters